rapfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Vault4
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rap Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Eazy-E page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 20:25, January 29, 2010 Uploading Images Bitmap files (.bmp extension) are not supported by Wikia; please convert the image to or find another copy in the png, jpg, or gif file format (such as this image). For a list of file extensions supported by MediaWiki, please see the bottom of . Hope this helps :)--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 21:25, January 29, 2010 (UTC) : Depends on how many requests are currently being processed, so there's no set time. Shouldn't be more than a week or so after you place the request.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 21:32, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :: If I remember correctly, it's either Catherine or Danny.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 21:38, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: Just add the following to MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar if you have Admin rights, or : #topusers#|Featured Users You can replace 'Featured Users' with whatever you'd like, but "#topusers#|" must remain just like that.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 23:20, January 29, 2010 (UTC) : I'm terrible at making logos for wikis, but you can ask for some help on the Central forums. If you have admin rights, you can upload a logo to --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 19:43, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Logo There are online image editing programs like http://www.pixlr.com that will allow you to open .bmp files and then save them as .png files (as well as change sizes, add text, etc.) Please be sure to follow the guidelines at . Or you can ask for help at http://logocreation.wikia.com -- there's some graphic artists there that are happy to help wikis create cool-looking logos. Good luck! — Catherine (talk) 19:17, February 7, 2010 (UTC) i dont get it ....edit tshirt?? Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:28, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi hi can i be an adiministrator on this wiki? im a huge fanatic on hip-hop and i know alot of stuff on Hip-Hop.... Young Piece 21:46, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Site Improving Hola, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. We are looking to improve music wikis in general on here, and want to help you improve yours. We would like to give it a new skin and main page as well as work together with you to help improve the content on here. Is that something that you would be interested in? - Wagnike2 20:49, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Grammys Hey there! My name is Kate and I work for Wikia. We're rolling out some special events in honor of the Grammys and we wanted to include several of our music wikis, including Rap Wiki. How would you feel about being interviewed as a representative of Country Music Wiki regarding the Grammys and rappers who have been nominated? It would be a simple set of questions which then we would include in a blog on Music Wiki. Let us know what you think and we hope you'd like to participate! And we also wanted to put up a badge (temporary) on the mainpage indicating that Rap Wiki is part of the Grammys promotion. Thanks! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 01:23, January 25, 2012 (UTC)